


Our favourite lie

by IsaacDowney



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: The Lucis begs.A poem.





	Our favourite lie

**Favourite lie**

 

the Sunrise  
is our favourite lie  
we expect a miracle  
from a world  
who let our leader die  
our oracle  
she has drowned  
letting us all alone  
there's a ghost on the throne  
  
we cry for hope  
we wish for spring  
please come back  
we promise to be worthy  
we'll do anything  
to forget this heart break

this is the end of this journey  
  
if you want sacrifice  
we'll provide  
fake tears rolling on our cheeks  
there there, take our King  
he wasn't meant for ruling  
  
now now, give us our Sunrise  
Yes ! Blessed the Astrals!  
they brought back butterflies

  
Yet  
  
Yet explain  
why we feel so empty

 

where is it ?

the bliss you promised  
  
  
please explain

if the sun is back

 

why is this world

 so cold

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never writen poems in english lol, I hope it's not too cringy.


End file.
